Just a Dream
by GiRlxNEXTxDooR
Summary: It's 1966, one year after Dally and Johnny's death, and a new girl moves next door to the Curtis's house. She moved there so her life wouldn't be as boring, but maybe it'll be too adventurous. SodapopxOC
1. New Beginning

"Be careful sweetheart."My mother said for the billionth time as she hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

She was the one to always worry. Even if I crossed the street she'd freak out. And now I'm going to live with my dad in Tulsa, and I'm going to have to drive there alone-- which made her worry twenty time more than usual.

"Mom, don't worry it's only a two hour drive from here to Tulsa, please don't worry. I'll call you as soon as I get there, promise."I assured her, again.

"I know, I know. It's just hard to know I wont be able to see you for your eighteenth birthday. And everyday before and after that."

"Yeah but mom remember, you and dad both agreed I'd live with you until right before I turn seventeen. And plus you had me for every day before this one."

"I don't want to see my baby go away from me. I never thought today would come."

I heard this lecture every time a big moment happened. Me graduating from kindergarten, from elementary school, and then going into high school was tough for her to let me go, and now this. I really hope I never end up like her. She was completely and utterly crazy, but I do love her-- I mean after all she is my mother.

"Yeah, I know. But I really have to go. Dad will worry."

"Alright." She finally pulled away from me but her hands were still holding onto my arms. "I put an extra $100 dollars in the glove compartment, just in case. I don't want your car breaking down and you not have any money to get it fixed. And if you get tired pull over and get some sleep, or get some food. Food is always good. And remember, if you don't like it here, your room will always be open to you."

"Thanks mom." I said smiling at her and giving her one last hug.

I sat down into my car and put the key in the ignition. I looked back at my mom and I could tell she was about to break down and beg me to stay. But she didn't.

"Please remember to call me as _soon_ as you get there. No later. That's the first thing you should do. Don't make me worry."

"Alright mom. Well I better go, seeing you cry is going to make me cry too." She nodded me off and I started my two hour trip to Tulsa.

There was a part of me that didn't want to leave. I mean I was born and grown up in Cedar Valley. Everything happened here, and now I'm starting a new life. But maybe in Tulsa things would be a lot less boring then here. Nothing ever happens here.

I got to my dad's house just in time. Tulsa was a lot more bigger than Cedar Valley, it was also a bit hotter. It was also different looking. Cedar Valley was more greener and Tulsa is dirt, I guess.

I pulled into the driveway and my dad walked out of his house. He was smiling at me as he pulled me into a hug as I got out of the car.

"Audrey, it's so good you're finally here!" He said as he pulled away. "I see you grew out your hair."

"Yeah, took forever." I said as I ran my fingers through the bottom of my curly blonde hair. "Um, can I use the phone? Mom wanted me to call her as soon as I got here. You know her, freaks out about everything."

"Actually, I don't have a phone hooked up yet, but go next door to the Curtis's. They'll let you use theirs."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, I'll start putting your things in the house."

"Thanks." I said as I walked down to the neighbor's house. The house looked nice on the outside...well nicer than any of the other houses in this neighborhood. It was a white one-story, and looked pretty big. I walked up to the porch and knocked on the door, since there was no doorbell. In seconds I heard footsteps coming to the door, and it opened reviling a talk, muscular, with dark brown hair and cold gray eyes.

"Hi." I smiled up at him.

"Hello?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm Audrey Drew. Todd's daughter. Uh, he said I can use your guys phone if that's okay? I need to call my mother." I said stumbling all over my words.

"Of course, why didn't you say that in the first place." He said letting me in. "It's right there."

"Thank you." I said nodding and smiling.

I walked over to the stand next to the arm chair where the phone was on top of. I dialed in my mom's number and told her I was alright. The conversation lasted a mere 3 minutes.

"Well I'm done, I guess I'll be out of your way now." I said walking past him to the door.

"If you want you can come over for dinner. I think the gang would like to see a new face around here. You can tell your dad he can come too. Dinner will be at 7."

"Uhm, sure. Yeah, I'll come."

"Great, the door's always unlocked so you can just walk it. It wont bother no one."

"Alright." I nodded. "Well then see you at 7."

He waved me off and I walked back to my house. I look at my car and it was empty already. I guess my dad works fast.


	2. Dinner

"Hey dad." I said walking into the house.

"Oh you're back already." He said walking in from the kitchen. "I thought you were going to be there at least a little bit longer."

I shook my head. "No, but one of the guys there said we can come over for dinner tonight." I sat down on the couch.

"Oh, actually I have work tonight. But you can go if you want. I wont be home 'till late tonight so I think it'll be good if you go there. They're really nice people. All of them are about your age." I nodded as I looked down at the dull white colored carpet. "I put your stuff up into your room. It's the up the stairs and the second on the right."

"Alright." I said getting up. "Might as well go unpack then."

For some reason I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see much of my dad at all, ever. I don't know where he works at, or anything.

"Well I better get going." He looked up at the clock. "There's some food in the fridge, and if you need anything go over to the Curtis's."

And with that he left. Without him it made the house seem all too silent, and very uncomfortable. Maybe this was a mistake after all?

I got done unpacking two hours later, and I still had a half an hour before I should go over there. I wasn't planning on it, but in the middle of putting my stuff away I found out that there really wasn't any food in the fridge. So I was starving right now.

I decided to take a shower before I went over to their house, I probably smelled really bad from the sweat. I grabbed a shirt, jeans, and a towel before I walked into the bathroom. I put them on the counter top as I turned on the water and got in. I washed my hair too. When I got out I dressed up and thought of what I was going to do with my hair. My curly mess of hair. I decided to put it in a bun with a few pieces hanging out. I still had fifteen minutes so I put on blue eye shadow and some mascara. I gave myself on final look before I walked out of the bathroom, and it was pretty descent.

It was dark now, and probably colder outside then it was before, so I decided to take a sweater. I left at seven it took me a totally of a minute to get to their house. I wished it was a little longer, especially since I don't know anything about them, even their names. But I took a deep breath and walked into their house.

When I walked in everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I felt like like I was about to throw up because there was four guys in the room and little old me. The big guy I talked to this morning walked into the living room.

"Oh you did decide to come." He said. "Guys this is Audrey, she lives next door now, Todd's daughter." Suddenly they all seem very welcoming, which made me feel twenty million times better. "Audrey this is Steve and Two-Bit," He said pointing to a guy with black hair-- which was in complicated swirls, and to a guy with a blue Mickey Mouse shirt on. "And these are my brothers Ponyboy and Sodapop." One of them seemed like he was the youngest, he has red-brown hair with bleached tips and green-gray eyes. The other one caught my eye, and I guess caught his too because our eyes locked onto each other for at least a second. He was tall, muscular-- not as muscular as the older one, with dark brown hair, and dancing brown eyes. He was so handsome I could feel my stomach doing back flips when I looked at him.

"Hi." I said to them.

"Well dinner will be ready in a little bit, you can sit down or something, get to know everyone." He told me and I sat down on the couch.

Within seconds I could feel someone sitting next to me. I looked over to see the boy in the Mickey Mouse shirt. He was smiling at me.

"Well aren't you a cute one." He said.

I could feel myself turning red. "Uhm, thank you." I said unsure what to say.

"Two-Bit stop being an idiot. You're probably scaring the poor thing." Sodapop said.

"You know what Soda, I don't like you're attitude." Two-Bit said sarcastically.

"Sure what ever Two-Bit." He smiled. "Just cut it out."

"No that's not fair 'cause once I do you're going to turn on you're dumb charm and win her over."

"Two-Bit you're crazy." He said laughing.

"Yeah, oh well." Two-Bit shrugged.

"Dinner's ready!" The older boy-- who's name I still do not know-- yelled out.

We all walked into the dinning room. "Just sit down anywhere, Audrey." He said.

I sat down in the first seat I saw. And once I sat down, Sodapop sat down next to me. I looked at him and he smiled at me, so I smiled back. Oh my Gosh, I'm going to shirk soon. He's so cute, and his smile is so adorable.

"So you just moved here right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, earlier today." I said as I reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes, which Soda did too. I quickly flinched my hand away as I touched him. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. Here." He said giving me the bowl and smiling at me.

_Ugh, that darn smile is going to make me scream by the end of tonight_, I thought.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him and putting some on my plate.

Everyone else was talking and eating. They all seemed like one big happy family.

"So why d'ya move here?" Soda asked me.

"Well my parents got a divorce when I was like five, and they both agreed I'd move in with my dad a few months before I turn eighteen and I'd stay with him until I go out on my own."

"You don't really know your dad do you?"

"No, and I feel like even me being here I wont know anything about him either, because he's always at work and all."

"Yeah, our parents died about two years ago. Sure we knew them and all, but it was hard. Darry suddenly had to play dad and it just was hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"It's okay, I mean I get to play mom and all. It's kind of fun sometimes, unless Pony and Dar are fighting, then it's kinda hard 'cause they expect you to chose a side to be on. But no matter what you do one brother ends up being mad."

"Yeah like you're the rope in a tug-of-war game."

"Exactly. But sometimes they just don't get it."

After a while, we were the only ones at the table. Me and Soda just couldn't stop talking. We talked about everything, our families, the weather, what we like, what we don't like, everything under the sun.

"Hey, you know if you ever get bored you can always come here or down to the DX station. That's where I work. Me and Steve would love it if you came by just to talk. It's usually slow around there, but you'd make it fun." I couldn't help but laugh. He was just so cute.

"Well thanks, and I guess if you really want me to, then I guess I will come by once in a while."

"Yeah of course!"

I had a good feeling about Sodapop. He was cute, funny, smart-- even if he dropped out of school, and he has good intentions. He told me about how he had to drop out to help Darry with the bills, how he fell in love with this girl named Sandy, but she ended up moving to Florida because her parents didn't want her marrying him, and how two of their friends died last year. It made me feel real good that he can trust me with all this stuff. But it made my life seem that much more boring.

But I guess that was all soon going to change.


	3. Good Feelings

A/N: Okay so I know that this chapter took a while to post up. That's because I had finals and then got writers block for about a week. I really hope you guys like this though. I know it seems sort of slow right now, but as the story progresses it's going to get better. And also sorry for making this chapter kind of short but I promise to update a.s.a.p.

And I know my grammar isn't as good as I'd like it to be. But I'm really trying, so please bare with me. Thanks.

* * *

I've been hanging out with the Curtis's a lot this past month. They took me in as if I was family. I've been especially hanging out with Sodapop. He's been so nice to me, and friendly. We always got along, and became inseparable.

"Audrey what are you doing later today?" Soda asked me with a smile on his face (as usual) leaning over the counter.

We always talked when he was at work. His boss didn't mind one bit. In fact I think it was better for Soda and Steve because they didn't have to bore themselves when business was running its usual slow.

I shrugged. "I have no idea yet. Not like I ever really have plans."

"I object to that!" Steve yelled. "You always make plans with us."

I rolled my eyes. The only reason why I hung out with Steve was because he's Soda's best friend. And if I hang out with Steve, most likely Soda will be with him.

"Fine then I guess I'm hanging out with you guys again tonight."

"But what are we going to do?" Soda asked. "I mean it's only a Wednesday so no one is going to be anywhere."

"Well we can always go see a movie." I suggested.

"What are they playing over at the Nightly Double?" Soda asked.

"Frankenstein and some other dumb movie."

"How do you remember these things?" Steve asked me.

I ignored his comment. "I think we should see Frankenstein, 'cause I really don't want to see another beach movie. It's all the same. It's just all music and people on a beach dancing around. There is absolutely no plot to the movie."

Soda chuckled. "Gosh Audrey, you need to stop hanging around with Pony. You're sounding more and more like him every day."

"But it's true! I don't see the point in those movies."

"Sure Audrey, maybe you're going crazy."

"No Steve, maybe she has a point."

Steve looked shocked, I probably do too. Soda never took my side. No matter how much we got along it was always about Steve, but something changed.

"You're joking right?" Steve asked. Of course Steve wouldn't believe he was serious, I didn't either. I mean it's Sodapop he wouldn't want some girl like me.

"Look Steve, if you don't want to see the movie you don't have to go." He turned to look at me. "Me and Audrey will go by ourselves then." He smiled.

What in the world is going on? Is Soda feeling alright? He probably hit his head this morning. Yeah that's right!

"So what do you say, Audrey, would you want to?"

"Uhm yeah! Of course!"

"Great, I'll be you up at six?"

"Sure." I said nodding like an idiot.

When I was walking home I felt excited. I mean I'm going to go to the movies with the most perfect guy every to exist in mankind! I had a good feeling about this. A special feeling.


	4. Advice

"Hey Ponyboy." I said walking into the Curtis house.

I decided to get some advice from Ponyboy before I went out with Sodapop. After all no one knows Soda like his own little brother. So it was perfect.

"In the kitchen." He called. I walked into the kitchen and found Pony alone making a grilled cheese sandwich. "Hey Audrey, you want one?"

"No thanks." I said sitting down at the table.

"So what are you doing here? You're usually over at the D.X. talking to my brother and Steve."

"Yeah, that's why I came here. I was there, and we were deciding what we were going to do tonight, and I think Soda asked me to go on a date with him."

Ponyboy took a bite out of the sandwich. "A date? Is Steve going?"

"No, Soda actually told him he should stay."

"Well looks like you got a date with Soda."

"What should I do? I mean this is Soda, he's not exactly like every other guy on this planet."

"Just be yourself. He obviously likes you if he's going with you."

"Well yeah, but what should I wear?"

"Isn't that a question to ask a girl?"

"Well if you aren't aware of this, but I don't have any friends who are girls…I don't even know anyone here who is a girl."

"So I'm the closest thing to a girl?"

"Well you do know your brother a lot more then I do."

"Fine he likes girls who are nice, sweet, and honest. Please be 100% honest with him. It didn't end up to well with his last girlfriend. I don't want to see him hurt again."

"Thanks Ponyboy!" I said getting up and going to my house.

I knew exactly what I was going to do now.


	5. He Could Be The One

Again I am super sorry for taking forever! I suck at writing the whole beginning parts but I think after this chapter it's going to be so much more better with me having them up earlier. So I think like every Saturday or Sunday...if not sooner...I'll have the new chapters up.

And I also posted up a link to my video of this on my profile page. But it has spoliers so I suggest you see it after I finish writing. But that's only a suggestion.

* * *

I was getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring. My head shot up and looked at the clock. I was surprised he was right on time.

I went to the door and opened it. Soda's head slowly raised up for our eyes to meet. Suddenly I felt my knees going weak and my stomach turning into pudding. But I had to ignore the feeling. I can't be like this all night. I need to pull myself together!

"Hey." He said with his classic.

Everything I just said inside my head went out the window. How can one guy make me go crazy?

"Hi." I said. "So we're going to the movies?"

"That's the plan."

"Right." I slapped myself mentally. How dumb was that?! I was the one who came up with the idea.

"Okay lets go then."

I nodded and walked out of my house and closed th door behind me.

We walked to the Nightly Double and it was starting to get dark when we arrived. He payed for the tickets and the popcorn. We found some seats and sat down and started talking, since we had an extra twenty minutes until the movie started.

"So you're always into thrillers?" He asked me with a grin.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I don't know why. Ever since I was a little girl I watched all kinds of scary movies. It's fun."

"You know I haven't been really able to go out with a girl since well Sandy left."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "But you wanted to come with me to see a movie...and alone nonetheless."

He still had a grin on. "Well I don't know why but when I'm around you I feel the same way I used to feel when I was around with Sandy in the beginning, but ten times more that feeling."

Everything and nothing went through my mind when he told me this. I couldn't quite get it. God I can be so stupid sometimes.

Thankfully after he said that and before it was time for me to say anything the movie went on. I have about two hours of complete silence.

The two hours seemed to fly by. And for some reason I felt so much better around Soda after the movie then I did before it started.

"I know right!" I said laughing when we were walking home. "That movie gets better and better every time I see it!"

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I thought you might have been mad after what I told you about you know."

"Oh no, I wasn't mad. I was just..." I was trying to find a word.

"Confused, disappointed?"

"Surprised, but in a good way. I never in a million years would think you'd feel that way about me."

"Yeah well you're something special."

My smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. "Thank you."

We got to the park and I looked at my house. All the lights were on and I felt disappointed.

"I don't want to go home just yet."

"Okay lets just sit here and watch the stars until we get bored." I knew it was supposed to be sarcastically but it lightened up my mood.

"That's perfect!"

"Really?"

"Of course." I laid down on the grass and looked up at the dark sky with a million little glowing specks in the air.

He chuckled and shook his head but laid down next to me.

"You know you don't see this where I'm from. It's so beautiful."

"Yes you are."

I turned my head to look at him. "What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful." He said smiling at me.

_Pinch me I must be dreaming! _

"I haven't had this much fun in so long. When you moved here you made me feel like me again. And when I'm around you I just feel like time stops but goes too fast at the same time."

"I get that feeling too." I whispered.

He propped himself on his elbow so he was looking down at me with his face only inches away from mine.

"I need to know something."

"Hm?"

"The reason why I told Steve to stay home tonight is because I want to know if you'd want to be my girl?"

"Girl?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh right!" _Ugh! _"Yeah absolutely."

"One more thing?"

"Okay?"

"Can I kiss you?" He said quietly.

"I never kissed anyone before, but there's a first time for everything."

He leaned down and his soft lips met mine, and I really felt like I was floating.

Sodapop is defiantly something special. We were dating for nine months now and nothing can be more better. In school I always wanted time to go by faster so I can go with Ponyboy to the DX station and see Sodapop.

Every moment that we were able to spend together we did. I was never without Sodapop...well only during school and when I had to be at home. I really was starting to think he was going to be the one I'd end up being with.


End file.
